Fabula Nox Noctis
by Spotty-Chan
Summary: (Working Title) Fluffy Midlink AU Oneshots - 001: Diving and Mermaids. Whipping around, he came face to face with a shark. A very large shark. With lots of teeth. With a whimper, he backpedalled, only to bump into another shark. There were three of them in total, grey nurse sharks by the look of it. They were circling him, but grey nurse sharks usually didn't attack humans, right?


**EDIT: yes this is me Spotty-Chan - i just changed my author handle for a bit - dunno if i'll keep it or not tho. If my name appears as Spotty-Chan still then I probably changed it back.**

 **A/N: Hi guys! No, I am not abandoning Mirror Mirror, that story is still on the front foot. This is just for whenever I get little bursts of inspiration for things that are not Mirror Mirror and I have to get them out somehow. Updates for this will be infrequent. Also, feel free to send in prompts, I might write some of them out! Midlink is one of my OTPs and i love them so much they're such dorks.**

 **Also these will all be fluff nothing sexy (I don't write smut or lemons or anything like that) so if you're looking for that kind of stuff then this story may not be for you. This story is rated T and i don't really plan on pushing that rating (Teen for swearing but thats about it)**

* * *

 **Prompt: Person A of your OTP is a mermaid. Person B takes scuba diving lessons so they can hang out together.**

* * *

Link let down the anchor of his dinghy, making sure it was securely tied before grabbing his mask and flippers off the seat. It was sunny and clear, but a chilly breeze cut through the air; he was glad that he had decided to wear his full-length wetsuit. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he adjusted his mask and pulled his goggles over his face, and checked his oxygen tanks. Shrugging the tank pack over his shoulders and clipping it at the front, he checked his gear one last time; this was his first time diving without an instructor. Taking a deep breath, he let himself fall backwards from his perch on the side of the boat, trying not to gasp as his body hit the frigid water. ' _It's freezing!_ ' he thought, kicking his legs to try and keep warm. He flipped himself over slowly, much less agile in the water – as for now. As soon as he got his bearings, he would be up to speed again.

He dove down deeper, trying to remember what his instructor had said. ' _Don't descend too quickly; take it slow. Breathe normally; trying to hold your breath while under pressure can make you sick. Don't dive too deep, and keep calm in all situations. And most importantly, always have a diving buddy._ ' Well he was certainly breaking one of those rules. Not for long though. As he descended, he scanned the reef for a familiar figure, growing frustrated when he couldn't find her. ' _She'll find me_.' He thought, trying to calm himself, not noticing the approaching shadows from behind until it was too late.

Whipping around, he came face to face with a shark. A very large shark. With lots of teeth. With a whimper, he backpedalled, only to bump into another shark. There were three of them in total, grey nurse sharks by the look of it. They were circling him, but grey nurse sharks usually didn't attack humans, right? …right? He hovered there, unsure of what to do as they circled closer. He was uncomfortably aware of the fast paced beating in his chest. His breathing was getting faster too, and he was starting to get a little dizzy. He was torn from his thoughts by a familiar voice – "Back off, back off! I know, it's _hilarious_ scaring the living shit out of humans but this one's mine, and I kind of need him _not dead_ from heart failure."

Thank god, she came. Link nearly collapsed as the sharks dispersed and a familiar shock of orange hair floated before his eyes. Rolling her eyes, Midna prised his breathing apparatus from his face and pulled her tiny dazed boyfriend in for a quick kiss, shocking him out of his fear induced haze. He could do nothing but blush madly and make garbled noises as bubbles flew from his mouth. He wildly reached for his mask and put it back on, taking a deep breath to slow his breathing as his girlfriend promptly laughed her ass off. "What are you doing down here, dork?" she asked, mussing his hair playfully, the powerful muscles in her black streaked with gold tail contracting and expanding to keep her afloat. "Or should I call you sharkbait now? Then again, even they wouldn't have eaten you. You're too scrawny, you'd get stuck in their teeth," she grinned, watching as his face coloured in frustration. He'd always been touchy about his height, he stood at a meagre 5 foot 1. She poked his nose with a lazy grin, fiery hair pulsing softly around her face in the current, "You know you love me."

He sighed and smiled, pulling her into a warm hug, which she returned happily. While the conversation was fully one sided, quite different to their frequent surface meetings, she knew him well enough to read his tiny gestures and facial expressions. "So you learned to dive, huh?" She asked, looking him over. "How cute! You came all the way down here for me?" She grinned cheekily, watching his face redden. "Aww, I'm touched." She paused for a moment, contemplating, before she yelped, "Ah look! Another shark!" she leaned forward and snapped her teeth by his ear, and fell back to the sea floor laughing at the way he jumped in surprise. He glared at her, still blushing as she dusted her tail off. "Come on, don't look at me like that. You're just too easy to tease~" She smiled once more, sincerely this time. "Seriously though – it's great to see you again. It's been far too long since we last met."

Link smiled, before frowning and gesturing to his tanks. "Almost out of air already? Aww, too bad." She mimicked his frown with a sigh. "Lets get you up to the surface, dork."

Midna swam by his side slowly as he ascended, lazily flapping her tail. When they eventually reached the surface, Link pulled the apparatus and goggles from his face, gulping down the fresh air; it tasted a hell of a lot nicer than the metallic-ness of the tank oxygen. Shaking the wet hair from his eyes, he pulled Midna in for a slower, sweeter kiss – now that he had the oxygen to spare, he could finally fully enjoy his time with her. Pulling away, he smiled. "I'll miss you. A lot. Can you make it to the wharf tomorrow morning? Before sunrise?"

"Sure, whatever you say, lover boy" she smiled, kissing him one last time. With practiced ease, he pulled himself up over the side of the boat, dumping his equipment onto the floor and waving one last goodbye to his partner.

"Link, I…" she considered her words carefully. ' _I love you_ ' she thought to herself, but it came out as "See you later."

And they parted, knowing that they would come together again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Also this is my first time writing fluff/any ship stuff so please bear with me. I'm also still getting used to ending stuff because i'm not exactly confident with it as exemplified here. I would love to hear from you all and please drop me some prompts! Just keep in mind that this is rated T so no NSFW stuff. See you guys next time! (Also sorry to my MM crew for no update last week I was super busy but there will definitely be one next week).**


End file.
